The PreBattle of Hogwarts
by harpiesno1fan
Summary: During their seventh year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't return to school. But what happened to Neville and all the others that stayed and fought the Carrows and Snape? Find what happened before the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, its Katherine! this is my first ever story on FanFiction, and i hope that you guys like it!**

* * *

Ch. 1- The Calm

The sun had just began to set on July thirtieth as Neville Longbottom blew out the seventeen candles that had been placed on a cake shaped like a _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_, one candle placed on each of the boil like growths. The candles sparked and filled the sky with fireworks. Neville's Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid clapped softly as Gran began to cut the cake and let the plates float lazily around the backyard for someone to take. Neville was patted on the shoulder by his Uncle Algie, who had a twinkle in his eyes. The old wizard's eyes crinkled as he smiled warmly down at Neville, who was now only a few mere inches shorter than him.

"Seventeen, eh?" said Uncle Algie with a hand lying gently on Neville's shoulder. Neville had always like his uncle, even if he did push him out of a window when he was younger. Uncle Algie looked out to the darkening night sky, his eyes filled with remembrance and a hint of sadness. "Your parents… they would be proud. They would be happy to know how… how much you've done. You… you are your parents son." He tapped Neville on the shoulder again and went off to grab a piece of cake that was floating across the yard.

Neville also grabbed a piece of cake and went to go sit under the lone crab apple tree at the far corner of the backyard. He slowly chewed the chocolate cake as he thought of what Uncle Algie had said. Neville knew that his parents were brave, and he was immensely proud to be their son, but knowing that he would have made them proud… it made something inside of him swell up like a balloon. But there was also a fire that burned in his chest as he thought of who had tortured them, and the image of Bellatrix Lestrange flashed in his mind. Her crazed eyes, wild hair, and gaunt face frightened Neville and made him slightly nauseas. He set aside his the half eaten piece of cake, pulled his wand out of his pocket, and began to make a stone that was on the ground shrink and then grow large again.

Neville began to think of when he was younger and just beginning to learn how to use magic. Six years ago, he had been unconfident in his ability to do magic, making him intimidated by all of the magic at Hogwarts. When Neville thought of those years now, it felt odd, as if it was someone else's past he was looking at, not his own.

So much had changed since then. You- Know-Who… Voldemort was back, and was stronger than last time. As a kid, all Neville had to worry about was passing potions and remembering the password to the Gryffindor common room, but now… all those worries seemed trifle and unimportant. Everyday, he worried constantly about his friends. He still wrote letters to Luna, who said that her family and the Weasley's were still safe, but you never knew what would happen next week, tomorrow, in a second. They were all kept in a constant unknowing, which brought constant worry and fear.

Neville looked up when he heard the flapping of wings and saw Luna's tiny elf owl, Crumpie, flying towards him carrying a small package. The little owl landed lightly on Neville's shoulder and stuck out its leg, which had a small wrapped parcel and an envelope on it. Neville relieved the bird of its delivery and opened up Luna's letter as Crumpie hooted flew away. The letter read-

Dear Neville,

Happy Birthday!

I hope all is well with you and your grandmother. Daddy and I are doing fine. We're going to Ron's brother's marriage in two days. Perhaps I'll see you there?

With love,

Luna

Neville sighed. Indeed, he had gotten and invitation to Bill's wedding, but Gran had already made plans for the two of them to go to St. Mungo's to visit his parents.

Neville then turned to the small package he had put to the side. It was extravagantly decorated, with shining red paper and the words "Happy Birthday!" being written and erased over and over again in different sizes and styles, and a large, bouncy bow. Inside was an odd plant that was covered in powder pink pods. A card attached to the pot read-

Neville-

This is a puffapod. You may have studied about them in Herbology. When ever you drop the pods, they instantly begin to bloom! I thought you might like it.

Love,

Luna

Neville had studied puffapods before in his third year. They were fascinating plants, and he smiled at Luna's thoughtfulness.

Neville stood up from under the tree with his present and notes from Luna in hand. By the looks of the dark sky, it had to be close to midnight, and he was beginning to get slightly drowsy. He went towards the backdoor, where Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid were telling Gran good bye. Neville shook Uncle Algie's hand and hugged his aunt farewell. She stroked Neville on the cheek with her wrinkled hand, her smile seeming knowing and almost sympathetic. Then she turned on the spot with her husband andApparated home.

Neville looked at his grandmother. Though Augusta Longbottom was no longer as young as she once was

Neville looked at his grandmother. Though Augusta Longbottom was no longer as young as she once was, she was a tougher cookie than many thought. Witty and sharp, she could be slightly overbearing, but Neville knew it was all out of love. He kissed Gran on the cheek before heading upstairs to his inviting bed.

Lying in the dark, Neville thought of his parents. He turned on his side and looked at the picture of Frank and Alice Longbottom waving at him on his nightstand. Once again, he felt the burn of pain in his chest. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at the smiling faces of his parents; he wiped it roughly with the back of his hand and turned on his back, looking at the ceiling. The burn of pain gave him a sort of drive, the urge to end it all, so that no one else would have to suffer. Voldemort and all of his followers who had tarnished and destroyed families and ended the lives of people who were close and dear to others' hearts would be defeated. Neville didn't know how or when, but he sure as hell knew that he would help as best as he could.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! please leave comments! I'll update it as soon as i finish chapter 2!


	2. The Fall

**Summary: In their seventh year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't return to Hogwarts. But what happened to Neville and the others who stayed at Hogwarts fighting the Carrows and Snape? Find out what happened before the Battle of Hogwarts.**

**A/N: My first fanfic! Sorry I didn't leave much in my last A/N, but it was midnight and I was slightly drowsy. Please leave comments! Any helpful criticism is greatly appreciated! Hope you like it!**

**P.S. - I am still looking for a beta, for anyone interested!**

I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was, Lupin would still be alive.

Ch 2- The Fall

It was a warm first day of August. With a faint _pop_, Gran Apparated back home with Neville's arm hooked to hers. Neville hated side-along apparition and couldn't wait until he was able to get his license in a few weeks.

The two of them had spent the day at St. Mungo's visiting Neville's parents. The hand that was still in his jean pocket fondled distractedly with the few pieces of candy wrapper that his mum had given him. Neville didn't know why he kept the papers; it was just trash. But there was something special about the wrappers, sort of a sign from his mum saying that deep down, she knew it was him, and that she still loved him.

After visits to the hospital, Neville liked to keep to himself for awhile, in the quiet of his bedroom, where the outside world couldn't bother him. He went up to his bedroom and saw Luna's owl tapping fiercely on his window. He let the tiny bird in, who sat on the bed, leg outstretched. This letter from Luna read-

Neville-

Please write me as soon you get this to let me know you're alright. I can't write much, in case this letter gets intercepted. I'm sure someone will explain soon.

Please write me back,

Luna

The words were messy and scratched, as if the letter was written in a hurry. Neville turned the paper over and scribbled a quick reply. He tied the letter to Crumpie's leg and then bounded down the stairs two at a time. Something had happened, and if it was bad enough that Luna got upset, which she rarely did, then it had to be really bad. Neville heard the sound of his Uncle Algie's voice coming from the small kitchen, and Neville pushed open the door to find Gran, white as a sheet, hand covering her mouth, staring at Uncle Algie's patronus. The silvery bear was saying, "He's taken over the Ministry. **Scrimgeour****'**s dead. Stay inside. Be there soon to explain."

The bear disappeared. Uncle Algie's words hit Neville like a ton of bricks. He was thinking so many different things. Ministry taken over? Scrimgeour dead?

A loud _crack!_ shook Neville from his thoughts. Gran seemed to have been also doing some heaving thinking, because she was rubbing her temples, as if trying to keep her thoughts straight.

Uncle Algie had just Apparated in the middle of the kitchen. He reached for a glass out of one of the cabinets and filled it with water from his wand. He handed the glass to Gran and sat her down at the small kitchen table.

"Explain," she murmured faintly.

Uncle Algie took a deep breath and passed his hand through his almost nonexistent hair. He looked at Neville and nodded.

"You-Know-Who… has taken over the Ministry. Scrimgeour was murdered, but I doubt they'll put that in the _Prophet_ come tomorrow, seeing that the Death Eaters will be running everything. All portkeys, apparitions, and the Floo Network are being watched, and all the mails being intercepted. If you go do anything suspicious, they could do whatever they want to do to you. Azkaban, the **Dementor**'s kiss, maybe even death. You have to be extremely careful about what you say and where you go." He looked at Neville. "When you write letters, include as little information as possible, write in code if you have to."

Uncle Algie paused. His eyes looked weary, and he looked older than Neville had ever seen him. "Our family… should be safe, since we come from a pure-blood family, but others…" He trailed off, looking out of the window over the sink.

Neville's breath caught. He thought of Hermione, and Dean, and all the other Muggle-borns he knew.

"W-what's going to happen? T-to the muggle-borns?" Neville asked quietly.

"They haven't said yet, but hopefully we'll have more information from the Order tomorrow," said Uncle Algie sadly.

************************

So many thoughts were flying through Neville's head. Voldemort had taken over. How were they supposed to win? How could they have any hope?

_No_, Neville thought. _Don't think like that. That's the old Neville._

He had to think like Harry had taught them at the D.A. If they gave up and lost hope, then they'd never win. This was just another step in the war. A war they were going to win. A war they _had_ to win.

*************************

The next day in the _Daily Prophet_ there was a heading on the front page printed with big, bold letters and a large picture of Harry on under it. The title said:

**Wanted for Questioning About the Death of Albus Dumbledore**

Underneath the picture of Harry it said "Public Enemy No. 1" with a brief long paragraph about how Harry may have been involved with the death of Dumbledore, and that there was a reward for the capture of this criminal.

Neville was dumbfounded. He knew for a fact that Severus Snape was responsible for the murder of Dumbledore. He clenched his teeth, filled with anger. He flipped the page and was met with another headline that read:

**Muggle-Born Registration Commission**

Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when wizards reproduce. Where no proven wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission.

Neville couldn't read anymore. Stolen magic? Merlin, they had to be kidding. He fiercely threw the paper on the kitchen table, disgust swelling inside of him.

"Neville!" called Gran from somewhere in the house. "Your letter from school is here!"

Neville went to the living room, where a large, square envelope was sitting on the coffee tabled. Inside was the usual letter saying that the Hogwarts Express left at ten a.m. at King's Cross, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and that the new term started on the first of September, but there was also an extra paragraph that had not been in any of the other Hogwarts letters Neville had received. It said-

This year, Muggle Studies will be a mandatory class for all students. Please pick up a copy of The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why Muggles Prefer Not to Know by _Professor Mordicus Egg. _

_Have a nice summer,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Mandatory Muggle Studies? Neville wondered why, all of a sudden, the class was required._

_"Well, we might as well go to Diagon Alley today to get all the shopping over with," Gran said as she came into the living room with a basket of clothes that, with a wave of her wand, began folding themselves. "We'll go after lunch."_

_The Leaky Cauldron was almost completely empty when Neville stepped out of the fireplace. There was one solitary witch in the far corner wearing long grey robes, a long gray veil that reached her knees, and gray gloves, and Tom the barman, who was cleaning out a glass, was behind the counter. He looked up expectantly when Neville had flooed in, but then Gran came out of the fireplace and said sharply, "Come along, Neville," as she dusted the soot off of her robes._

_Diagon Alley seemed cold and lonely. Shops were closed, and enlarged pictures of Harry from the __Daily Prophet__ were hanging over many boarded up windows. Neville swept his eyes over the village, sadness filling him. Diagon Alley used to be filled with color and laughter, people bustling up and down the street. Now there was nothing except for a few people here and there trying to get their shopping done as quickly as possible._

_Gran seemed to be thinking along the same lines as the shoppers. "Neville, stop dawdling. We have things to do."_

_After shopping most of the day, Gran finally agreed to let Neville quickly visit Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Not only did Neville want to see some of the new joke merchandise, but he also wanted to ask the twins how the family was doing. The Weasleys were some of the biggest blood traitors, and Harry and Hermione were always with them, and he knew that the Ministry being taken over by the Death Eaters affected them more than others._

_The joke shop stood out from the other shops so distinctly that it was almost blinding. The windows were filled with _a variety of different commodities that spun, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked. A bell jingled as Neville pushed open the door and entered the noise filled crowded room, where skiving snackboxes piles high, trick wands, different magic quills, and so much more. There were only a handful of people in the shop, but those who were there were laughing and playing, just having a good time. Just being in the building lifted Neville's spirits by knowing that there was still a little bit laughter in the world.

"Ahh! A Hogwarts student!" said a voice behind Neville. He turned and came face to face with Fred, or George, Neville couldn't tell which, but he did notice that this twin was missing an ear.

"And not just any Hogwarts student either, George- a Gryffindor!" said Fred who just appeared next to Fred in matching bright magenta robes. "Neville, isn't it? Half off anything you buy." He had already begun putting a handful of edible Dark Marks in Neville's hand.

_"No, really, I couldn't-" Neville tried to push the candies back into the twins hands, but they refused, shaking their heads. _

_"Rubbish!" George said, grabbing a box of Nosebleed Nougat and pushing it into Neville's arms. "You were a Gryffindor, part of the D.A., hell- you helped our little brother and sister fight at the Ministry. We're even going to give you this box for free." _

_"We're not going to take no for an answer!" said Fred, waggling his finger in front of Neville. _

_Neville rolled his eyes and took the box of candy, along with a handful of edible Dark Marks. Seeing the skulls head with the snake slithering in and out of its mouth made Neville remember why he wanted to visit the shop in the first place._

"Er… Fred? Is… is everything okay with your family? I know that Volde-" Neville tried to finish his sentence, but Fred had jumped up when he began to say Voldemort's name and clapped a hand over Neville's mouth, whispering, "Are you crazy? Don't say that name!" Fred looked around the room franticly, as did Neville, who scanned the shop with his eyes. "Back here," Fred whispered as he gestured with his head towards a back room with a plate over the door that read "OFFICE."

"Bloody hell, Fred! What is it?" asked Neville when they were finally alone in the small room. There were filing cabinets lined against the walls, and a few boxes that were making odd noises. There was a small table in the center of the room with two chairs around it, and Fred motioned for Neville to sit.

"That name is taboo. There's this sort of curse put on it so that whenever you say it, all of your magical protection disappears, and you become more vulnerable than you can image. You'd be surrounded by Death Eaters in seconds, and that's the last thing that we want right now." Fred ran a hand over his eyes. "At Bill and Fleur's wedding, the Ministry fell to You-Know-Who. Death Eaters and Ministry officials were everywhere, attacking us." Neville remembered the letter Luna had sent him. Of course, she had been at the wedding, and must've gotten worried when he didn't show up and then they got attacked. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione escaped. Everyone but the family thinks Ron is sick with spattergroit and is staying home, but it's all just a cover up. You can not tell anyone that you know that, do you hear me? I know that you were one of their friends, so I'm trusting you, but if anyone found out that Ron and Hermione were with Harry, it would make things a thousand times worse for all three of them." Fred lowered his hand and looked at Neville with a hard gaze. "You can't share this information with anyone. Promise me."

"I promise," said Neville quietly. He would never, ever betray Harry, Ron, or Hermione like that. Right now, trust was the most important thing in the world because it could mean the difference between life and death for you or your loved ones. Neville understood the hurt, worried, pained look in Fred's eyes. Though the twins might have teased their younger brother, Ron was family, and they would broken up inside without him. "I promise," Neville repeated.

Fred nodded and unlocked the door. Neville followed behind him back into the teeming showroom. "There you are, Neville," said Gran as she appeared behind a shelf filled with muggle magic tricks. "Have you paid? We've spent long enough in here. Let's go."

***********************

_No_, thought Neville, _no,_ _this can not be happening! _

He was standing in the kitchen, gaping at the edition of the _Prophet_ that had arrived before he and Gran left for King's Cross.

"Neville, what is the hold up? We need to get going!" asked Gran as she walked into the kitchen, wand pointed at Neville's suitcase, which was levitating behind her.

"This," said Neville turning the paper to show her. The headline read "**SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**."

"Oh my," murmured Gran.

Neville read the first few sentences of the article aloud. "_Severus Snape__, long-standing __Potions__ master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was today appointed __Headmaster__ in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous __Muggle Studies__ teacher, __Alecto Carrow__ will take over the post while her brother, __Amycus Carrow__ fills the position of __Defence Against the Dark Arts__._ That's it," Neville said looking up from the paper. "I'm not going."

"Don't be ridiculous. You have to finish school. It's required now, remember?" Gran said, and Neville recalled the article yesterday in the paper about Hogwarts being mandatory for all students.

_Damn it, _Neville thought. "Fine. Let's just go," he said as he grabbed his jacket that was hanging on the chair and roughly put it on.

The more he thought about it, though, Neville did have to go to school. Even though Neville had been utterly terrified of Snape ever since his first Potions lesson, with the fact that Snape had killed Dumbledore not helping, he couldn't just give up. He had to be brave and not stay home like a coward. No matter how much he didn't like the situation, he had to fight. _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart,_ thought Neville as he pushed his trolley into to the barrier that was between Platforms Nine and Ten, ending up on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The bright red steam engine was gushing billows of steam into the air.

Neville saw Ginny with her parents, hugging them good bye. Mrs. Weasley looked close to tears, and Mr. Weasley's face seemed weary and anxious; Neville couldn't blame him. If his son was God knows where running from the Ministry, Neville would be stressed too.

"You best be getting on the train, Neville," Gran clucked. "Have a nice term." She pulled him into a tender hug. "I'll see you for Christmas?"

"Maybe," Neville nodded. "I'll have to see how things are going then. Homework and things, you know." He gave her and weak grimace and pecked her on the cheek before getting onto the train to look for a seat. He walked past compartment after compartment until he found one that was empty, except for one dazed looking Luna, who was reading her father's magazine, the _Quibbler_.

"Hi Luna," Neville panted as he dragged his full suitcase into the compartment. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, and you'd better sit down, the train's going to begin moving any second now," Luna said as she thumbed the next page of her magazine, and, as if on que, the train began to slowly move forward. Neville stuck his head out of the window and waved at Gran, who beckoned back. The train turned a corner, and Gran disappeared.

Neville sat back down in his seat as the screen door slid open, and the flaming red head of Ginny Weasley entered the compartment.

"Fancy joining us, Ginny?" Neville asked.

"Yes, please," she puffed as she pushed her luggage into the compartment and onto to the rack above them. She sighed as she slumped into the seat next to Luna and looked across to Neville. "So, Neville, how was your summer?"

Neville and Ginny chatted about their holiday, Quidditch, and many other things as Luna read the _Quibbler _quietly, though she sometimes added a tut or sigh as she turned the pages of the article.

After a while, a group of noisy, rude voices could be heard on the other side of the compartment glass. The door was roughly shoved open, and in the doorway stood none other than Draco Malfoy with his cronies, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, draped on the sides of him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little Weasel, Loony, and dim-witted Longbottom. What a set," Malfoy drawled with an ugly smirk stretched across his face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny glowered at the boy.

"Oh, just looking for your trivial friend Potter. I guess your big hero ran away this time, huh? Is Potty scared of the mean Ministry?" Malfoy mocked as Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

This set Ginny, Neville, and Luna off. There was a flash of colors, and the compartment was filled with smoke and noise. When things had cleared, Crabbe was supporting an oversized nose, Goyle was covered in boils, and Malfoy's eyebrows were thickening over his eyes as hives were breaking out all over his body. All three were unconscious, and Neville, Ginny, and Luna slid them outside of the compartment, making sure to hit Malfoy's blonde, lifeless head on the door. Neville dusted off his hands, filled with pride. Never had he taken on Malfoy like that and actually came out on the winning side.

"Git," Ginny muttered. "Acting all proud and mighty, thinking he runs the place… I don't know how I'm going to last the year if he acts like that again…" She shook her head and knocked her wand against her crossed legs, making red sparks shoot from the end.

"Don't worry about him. Arseholes like Malfoy aren't worth your time," Neville said as he gritted his teeth and stuffed his wand back into his jean pocket.

"I'm not going to take it this year!" exclaimed Luna suddenly, standing and dropping her magazine to the ground. "Who is Malfoy to come barging in here as if he's the king of the world? No more!"

"Luna-," Ginny tried to soothe, but Luna cut her off.

"No! Isn't this what the D.A. was all about? Learning to stand up to scum like Malfoy!" Luna, calm, serene Luna, had a fierce look in her eyes. "I'm not going to get walked all over like a spineless git and let this all happen. I don't know about you two, but I'm sick and tired of it. And Malfoy's not going to be the only one who's prancing around like everyday is Christmas. There's Snape, the Carrows, and all those Slytherins. Who's going to stop them now, proclaiming their take over of the world because they're pure- blood. I'm not going to take it." Luna was panting now, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of her face. She slowly sat back down and picked up her abandoned magazine from the floor. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I have no idea what just came over me."

Neville and Ginny were sitting dumbfounded looking at Luna with gaping mouths. Never had either of them heard her speak with such aggression. It was odd for calm, whimsical Luna to become angry and hard.

"No," Ginny said quietly. "Don't be." She shook her head. "You're right. You're completely right. Harry… wouldn't have wanted us to give up." She said Harry's name softer than the other words, and Neville could hear the longing in her voice.

Neville nodded, biting his lip. He looked out of the train window and saw that the sky was darkening. They would be arriving at Hogwarts soon, and for the first time ever, Neville wasn't sure he wanted to get off the train.

The three dropped the subject of fighting back and changed into their school robes. After a few minutes, the train began to slow to a stop. Neville, Luna, and Ginny gathered their things and made their way out of the train. Neville looked around as they waited for a carriage to pull them up to school. There were a lot less people getting into carriages and going towards the castle then usual. Neville felt a sadness flow within him.

"Neville? We got a carriage," Ginny called. He slid in to the cart asthe Thestral trotted towards the school.

The Entrance Hall somehow didn't feel as warm and friendly as it always had in the years past. In the Great Hall, Neville could see empty seats along all the house tables, except for Slytherin. The house seemed to be the only one with all of its members present.

The doors to the Great Hall slid open, and Professor McGonagall entered with a stool and withered hat in her hands and a large group of new students following her. Neville could see their worried eyes darting in every direction, probably anticipating the worst.

As the sorting began, Neville noticed a particularly unafraid girl in the lot of children. She had straight black hair that reached slightly past her shoulders, pale skin, and large, substantial lips. She was chatting quietly with a group of other students waiting to be sorted, yet looked calm and unworried. It looked odd compared to the other children.

Professor McGonagall called name after name, until only have of the kids remained. "Maury, Kimberly," she read off of a list, and the small, black haired girl Neville had noticed earlier walked peacefully towards the stool and waited coolly as the sorting hat was placed on her head and slid over her eyes. After a few moments, the hat proclaimed loudly, "GYFFINDOR!" and Neville cheered with the rest of his house as Kim skipped off the stool towards there table. She smiled and sat across from Neville next to one of her fellow first years.

After the sorting, Snape stood from the large seat in the middle of the staff table to make his speech. Neville flared with anger. That horrible man had no right to sit in Dumbledore's chair. Until then, Neville hadn't looked at the staff table, but now he saw how different it was. There were two new members of the staff, both very round with nasty smirks on their faces, seated on each side of Snape. The other staff members looked controlled, yet Neville could tell that McGonagall was biting her tongue and Professor Flitwick kept darting quick glances towards snap.

When Snape stood, a thunderous applause broke out from the Slytherin table. Snape put up a hand to silence them and addressed the school as a whole emotionlessly.

"This year, we have a few changes to staff. Professor Alecto Carrow will be teaching Muggle Studies, which I must remind is mandatory for all students, no exceptions. Secondly, Professor Amycus Carrow will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Both Professors will also be in charge of all discipline within the school, so I must stress that following orders would be an idea of well liking. Now… eat."

With a gesture of his hand, the empty golden plates along the house tables were filled with an assortment of foods. There was chicken, mashed potatoes, steak, different vegetables of sorts, Sheppard's pie, and so much more. The house elves seemed to outdo themselves year after year.

After dinner was finished and dessert had been served and eaten, Snape stood once more and clapped his hands twice. "Bed!" he said. "Anyone found roaming after curfew, which has been set to eight, will be severely punished. Go."

Every bustled around and quickly headed towards their common rooms. The Gryffindors headed up the stairs to the seventh floor towards the Fat Lady. In the warm common room, students began dispersing to their own dormitories. Neville headed up the steps to the seventh year's boy's dormitory and found it almost completely empty. Seamus Finnigan was sitting on his bed and looked up expectantly when Neville had opened the door, but then dropped his head gloomily when he entered.

"Expecting someone?" Neville asked as he flopped down on his own bed.

"Dean," Seamus said quietly. "He never showed up."

"I'm sure he's fine," Neville said gently. "He'll be okay. Don't worry."

"I can only hope," Seamus said as he pulled the curtains closed around his bed and disappeared from view. Neville sighed. He knew that Seamus must be feeling really hurt and lonely right now, but there was nothing he could do to help him at the moment. Neville pulled on his pajamas and pulled the curtains closed around his bed. He closed his eyes, hoping for sleep, but it just wouldn't come. He felt as if he was sleeping in a stranger's bed, in an unfamiliar house filled with people as lost and upset as he was. And that was close to reality, because this place, which had once been Neville's home away from home, was no longer Hogwarts.

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it! Sorry it took so long for me to update, we've I've had play practice everyday till 5 30 keeping me busy. Please leave reviews!!!! See you next time.**

**Katherine**


End file.
